falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Joanne Lynette
|tag skills = |derived = |dialogue =Vclynett.msg |proto = |footer = Joanne as she is seen in-game }} |content2= |content3= }} Joanne Lynette is the current First Citizen of Vault City in 2241. Background Joanne has an extreme managerial, economic, and efficient personality. She's used to getting what she wants. She wasn't abused, tortured, or twisted in any way as a youngster. Privileged and superior complexities were hardwired into her head around the time she was five or six years old, and she's never been the same. She's always known that she was destined to lead the Vault 8 Citizens, and that power has gone to her head. She's been the leader of Vault City for many, many years, and she's seen the worst that the wasteland has to offer - but rather than taking sympathy on the poor souls that have come to Vault City for protection, she has instead taken the view that these "outlanders" were simply not strong or smart enough to achieve what Vault City has, and thus, are inferior. She tends to overwork a lot, and she sees all her time as precious, giving her little patience for socializing without a purpose (i.e., if it doesn't involve politicking, she's going to be working late at the office instead) or for people dropping in and wasting her time. Though Mentats are banned in Vault City, one can attempt to steal and discover that she carries some. Character As expected, Lynette has had no positive romantic relationships up until her potential relationship with Westin from the NCR in the endgame of Fallout 2. She's had little time for anything other than her job, and that's her focus. If anyone throws her job or decisions into question, she takes it as the worst sort of personal attack. Lynette uses any negative situation involving outlanders to reinforce her beliefs and disregards or ignores any positive aspects; she's single-minded and set in her ways. The fact that she (and Vault City) had an "environmental welcome mat" stretched out for them (with the GECK) when they emerged from Vault 8 meant they suffered little hardship in comparison to other struggling communities, but this simply doesn't factor into her thinking. She believes that Vault City and the Vault citizens have survived and thrived because they are a superior breed of human - smarter, better, and more capable than the human trash that prowls the wasteland. She is so single-minded that when informed of the Enclave's defeat she merely inquires as to the strength of their power armor and how it could help solidify Vault City's supremacy. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Deliver Lynette's holodisk to Westin in NCR: Lynette asks the Chosen One to take an important holotape and bring it to Roger Westin in NCR. * Solve the Gecko powerplant problem: Lynette recruits the Chosen One to "solve" the problem of radiation being leaked from the Gecko powerplant, but her idea of "solving" the problem is to shut down the plant and/or killing the ghouls. Effects of player's actions It is important to not be rude to Lynette, even questioning Vault City's policies and her decisions can result in the Chosen One being thrown out of Vault City for good, cutting off several important quests. Even if the player character attains citizenship, Lynette will still revoke it and exile them if upset. Therefore, never question Vault City's usage of "servants", claim to agree with Thomas Moore or suggest his murder, do not ask about Vault City's attitude towards outsiders, nor suggest Vault City and Gecko cooperate. Doing any of these things can result in loss of welcome. Other interactions * Lynette is at first highly suspicious of the Chosen One's knowledge of the G.E.C.K. and Vaults, and demands an explanation. Once she finds out the Chosen One is telling the truth, her attitude quickly changes. This can be shown by showing the Vault 13 jumpsuit to her, and then letting her inspect Vic's water flask. She takes a somewhat more honorable role in rooting out John Bishop's connections to NCR and the raiders. * If the Chosen One manages to make a particularly good impression on Lynette and does Vault City and her personally a big enough favor, she may decide to confer upon them the title of Captain of the Guard. Death animation * Joanne Lynette notable death animation: Inventory Notes * In one of the game endings for Vault City, her first name is spelled "Joann", yet in dialogue with Wallace (and only Wallace's dialogue), it's spelled "Joanne". By order of appearance, "Joanne" is the proper spelling.Vcwalace.msg: {297}{}{Our First Citizen is Joanne Lynette. She has done many good things for our city in her ten years of service.}Fallout 2 endings#2. VC independent.2C Westin and Lynette marry: "... He moved north to Vault City for medical treatment and eventually married Joann Lynette in the following year." * If the player character tells her that they are a Vault 13 descendant and shows her their canteen and jumpsuit, their Reputation with Vault City improves. * If the Chosen One is Idolized by Vault City, she says "Yes? What is it I can help you with?" instead of "Yes? What is it?". * She is one of several characters in Fallout 2 that breaks the fourth wall in her dialogue.Vclynett.msg: "{108}{}{I don't know what you intend to gain by clicking on me, but I won't tolerate it much longer.}{109}{}{Perhaps you find clicking on me... amusing. Perhaps you will find the Corrections Center just as humorous.}{117}{}{Do you like my little dreadlocks? I think Scott Rodenhizer has a strange sense of humor.}" * After beating the game, if prompted, Lynette will hug a Chosen One with low IntelligenceVclynett.msg: {119}{}{Wahr? Wahr whar?}{122}{lyn003}{From the simplest things - and that certainly is you - even greatness may grow. Take care, my sweet imbecile... all Vault City thanks you.}{123}{}{Hug her.}{125}{lyn004}{Awwwww... there, there. Anytime you need a hug, you come see Aunt Lynette, all right?} * Her scripting includes granting the Chosen One Citizenship for solving the Gecko powerplant problem but it's inaccessible due to mutually-exclusive checks. Appearances Joanne Lynette appears only in Fallout 2 and is mentioned in the Fallout Bible. Behind the scenes * A cut ending would have it so that in the elections that occurred after the destruction of the remnants of the United States government, Senior Council Member McClure was to be appointed First Citizen. Under his rule Vault City cooperated with the NCR in making laws.Fallout Bible 0:Lynette: "The Vault City that I helped establish was to outlast me and continue on for many more years. In the elections that occurred after the destruction of the remnants of the United States government, Senior Council Member McClure was appointed First Citizen and I retired to honorary council member status. With my new free time, I traveled south to NCR and met the NCR President. I was responsible for much of the legislation that followed in the years between NCR and our City." * In one of the first versions of Fallout 2, Lynette's talking head was supposed to be used as a spokesperson for a group of scientists living in the ruins of Area 51Fallout 2 Official Strategies & Secrets, p. 215, which is probably why her Vault jumpsuit has such unusual design. * One of the designers of the Vault City area, Chris Avellone intentionally placed Mentats in her office to emphasize her hypocrisy.Extrasode Ep 61 Gallery FO02 NPC Lynette N.png| "We no longer consider ourselves to be "Vault Dwellers"... we refer to ourselves as "Citizens." If you wish to become part of our community, you must first prove your worth." FO02 NPC Lynette G.png| "The problem IS that all Outsiders wish to join our society, which is simply not feasible. We would undoubtedly sink into the same anarchy which plagues the outside." FO02 NPC Lynette B.png| "What? You destroyed the plant?! The contamination! You IDIOT. At least those ghouls are gone... Get out of my sight." FO02 NPC Lynette N.png| "We exited the Vault 120 years ago and, with the help of our Eden kit, began construction of Vault City. Ten years later, the Overseer retired and a Council of Citizens was established. The Council appointed the initial First Citizen." FO2 Joanne Lynette model.png|In-game sprite References Category:Fallout Bible human characters Category:Fallout 2 talking heads Category:Vault City characters pl:Joanne Lynette ru:Линетт uk:Лінетт zh:喬安·琳娜特